phoenixs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon73LP
| hometown = | occupation = YouTuber | season = | tribes = | place = 18/20 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 1 Day 3 Rounds | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/16 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 14 Days 10 Rounds }} , referred to as Poke during his season, is a contestant from , ''Discord Survivor: Borneo'', ''Survivor: Greenland'', ''and the Runner-Up ''Survivor: All-Stars. He is also one half of the runner-up team in The Amazing Race Season 1 and the winner of The Amazing Race Season 2. In Vanuatu, Poke is noted for being the first target for the rest of the online members of Lopevi, and accumulating a whopping nine votes casted against him although Lopevi was only at Tribal Council for two rounds while he was in the game. Poke managed to survive a round by playing a Hidden Immunity Idol given to him by awesomeperson475, which eliminated higuyhi35 with a single vote in the progress. At the next Tribal Council, his attempt to convince his fellow tribes-mates to vote out someone that wasn't present at Tribal Council was ignored, as he was shortly voted out by the Lopevi Alliance. In Discord Borneo, Poke had an early alliance with Olivia, Rat, and Sully. Poke didn't need to worry about an early boot only attending one pre-merge Tribal. However after the Tagi Four alliance got leaked, each one got cut off one by one starting with Sully as Poke ended up being the last Survivor coming in 6th place. In Greenland... In All-Stars... Survivor Voting History (Vanuatu) Voting History (Discord Survivor: Borneo) Voting History (Greenland) Voting History (All-Stars) Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior Phoenix's Ultimate Beast Master Phoenix's The Amazing Race Post-Survivor * Poke is/was the co-host for Survivor: Pearl Islands, Survivor: Peru, Survivor: Greenland (Post-Elimination), Survivor: All-Stars (Poke was more of the Camera Man here), and S6 * Poke has hosted five Mini Seasons as he calls them 'Pokemon's Twisted Season' * Poke is the first person ever to win a Mini season and be a runner-up in another Mini season * Poke is the first person to ever host a Mini season, and be in the next Mini season as a contestant and win. * Poke has won the most Mini Seasons with a total of 5 Mini Season wins. * Poke is the first Person to win 2 Mini Seasons on the Same Day. * Poke is the first person to win Multiple Mini Seasons in a row. The current record is 4 which is also held by Poke. * Poke is the first person to win Multiple Mini Seasons on more than one map. (He has won 2 on Vanuatu and 3 on Pearl Islands) * Poke was part of SullyInvictus's Shortterm/Longterm Triumph Trials where he placed 14th in TT2: Ostalo Outback, 8th in TT3: Frigid Eternity (Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty), and 2nd in TT4: Tropic Thunder (Robux vs No Robux). He also holds the record for most times shown in a single season in the old Triumph Trial Hall of Fame, with 7 appearances in TT4, and most times shown overall with 13 appearances. He was also a co-host of TT5: African Savanna, TT6: Havasupai AZ (Fans vs. Favorites), and TT7: Greece (Sword vs. Shield). * Poke was part of GL6W's Survivor Longterm David vs Goliath, in which he was the Soul Survivor with 4 immunity challenge wins and only 3 votes against. * Poke was part of the cast of Season 2 of the Big Brother Surveillance long term, but it was cancelled after 1 session for unknown reasons. * Poke was part of Hao's Longterm Big Brother 1 'Heaven vs. Hell' where he was unfortunately the first boot placing 14th. However he won the comeback competition and sadly evicted again in 7th place and lost the Jury comeback competition. He won only 1 HoH. ** Poke was part of Hao's Longterm Big Brother Org 1 'Battle of the Eras' where he placed 5th due to having to quit to take over the group, he had 1 HoH win and 1 PoV win. * Poke was part of Gracie's Longterms Big Brother Season 1 where he finished in 3rd/4th with 1 HoH win and 2 PoV wins. He came in 2nd if the America's Favorite Houseguest poll. * Poke was part of ABC's Survivor Season 1: The Lost Souls where he finished in 6th with 2 immunity challenge wins and 10 votes against. * Poke was part of Big Brother Toxic 6, but it was cancelled before the season began. * Poke was part of Big Brother Off The Block 5 (Fans vs. Favorites) where he finished in 11th with 1 HoH win. He also won the AFP award and won the 'Boldest Move award' More info here: https://bigbrother-off-the-block.fandom.com/wiki/Pokemon73LP * Poke is part of Ultimate LongTerm's Survivor Season 3: Fiji where he is finished in 6th with 2 immunity wins and 8 votes against (4/8 nullified by legacy advantage). * Poke is part of Clownery Longterms Big Brother Season 1 where he finished in 5th with 2 HoH wins and 2 PoV wins. ** Poke would return for Clownery Longterms Big Brother Season 3 as one of five coaches where he is currently in the top 20/20 with 0 HoH wins and 0 PoV wins. * Poke is part of Big Brother Rise Season 2 where he was sadly evicted in 14th, however he did win the Pre-Jury CBS and is now in the top 5/14 with 0 HoH wins and 1 PoV win. * Poke is part of Big Brother Action Era 2 Season 1 where he finished in 5th with 3 HoH wins and 2 PoV wins. He finished in the Top 3 in the AFH Poll. * Poke is a permanent replacement player in Aesthetically Longterm Season 4 where he joined in the Final 13/19 and he placed in 4th with 3 HoH wins and 1 PoV win. * Poke was part of Big Brother Roblox under the identity of Howard Davids; he technically won 1 PoV but the season was cancelled after people exposed their identities. * Poke is part of Ryan's Longterms where he is currently in the top 7/14 with 0 HoH wins and 1 PoV win. * Poke is part of Amethyst Studios Era 2 Season 1 where he is currently in the top 17/17 with 0 HoH wins and 0 PoV wins. * TBA Trivia * Poke formerly held the record for most votes cast against him in a single season, with nine. ** The record is now held by At1as47 with thirteen votes against him. ** However, Poke still holds the record for most votes cast against him in the first season, with nine. * Poke currently holds the record for most votes cast against him nullified, with five. * Poke is currently the only person to play a Hidden Immunity Idol and be eliminated pre-Tribe Swap. * Poke currently has the most challenge wins in Discord Survivor: Borneo with 7? * Both Roblox Survivor Seasons Poke competed in he had the most votes against then everyone (Tied with 9 in Season 1, 10 in Season 4) References